


Against All Odds

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: And there's nothing left here to remind meJust the memory of your face
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/ Jackie Reid
Kudos: 1





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Another video I made recently. Not a song I would normally associate with these two, but listening to the Mariah Carey (solo) version inspired me. The direction I went sort of changes the meaning of the song, but hopefully it works.

[Michael & Jackie - Against All Odds](https://vimeo.com/411868728) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
